cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elijah
|enemies = |likes = Food, Matthew, Fenrir, cats, his family and friends, playing with his brothers, singing and dancing, helping others|dislikes = Being an orphan, fighting with Fabrice and Tito, being called an idiot, Tito angering Gaspard, being kidnapped|powers = |weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Continues to live happily with his family and friends.}} '''Elijah '''is a slow-witted Great Dane and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. After the death of his parents, he ran away to Columbia where he was found and adopted by Fenrir. Along with his adoptive siblings, he serves as the idol of Matthew. Background Elijah lived on the west side of Portland when he was born. He lived a quiet life with his parents. They would read books together, play games and tell each other jokes. By the time, he turned three years old, he was excited about going to school. He wanted to learn how to read and write. Sadly, the next day, when Elijah excitedly ran downstairs, ready for school, he saw his parents on the floor, unconscious. He ran to his parents' side and asked what was wrong. His father informed Elijah, he and his mother was dying from kidney disease. Elijah sadly asked what he was going to do for school. His father gave Elijah a train ticket to the city before passing away. Elijah grabbed his family portrait and ran to the train station. He took the first to the city of Columbia. By the time, Elijah entered the city, he didn't know what to do. He tried to enter an orphanage but they wouldn't allow him because he needed money to enter the orphanage. About to walk into a dark alley, Fenrir approached and offered to help him. Back at the warehouse, Elijah was adopted into the Gears family. Months later, Dylan, Ranie, Fabrice, Tito and Ray were adopted into the Gears family, as well. Elijah got along with Dylan, Ranie and Ray but the Great Dane had a strained relationship with Fabrice and Tito. They trio would fight when Elijah would make a mistake due to his low intelligence. Fabrice and Tito would even tease Elijah about his low intelligence too. One day, when Elijah walked out of his last class and was about to head home, he was confronted by Butch, who made an effort to attack the Great Dane after he unintentionally stole the bully's lunch. Before attacking the Great Dane, Butch insulted the latter until Fabrice and Tito came to the rescue. They help Elijah scare Butch away before he had the opportunity to beat up the Great Dane. Elijah asked Fabrice and Tito, why they helped him scared Butch, especially after the drama, they've been through. Fabrice answered Elijah's question by saying that even though he's clumsy, he's still his brother. The trio finally put aside their differences and became best friends. Personality Elijah is a young Great Dane who dreams of making his parents proud by receiving a well-rounded education. He may not be the smartest but he is protective of his family. Elijah isn't dumb, it just takes him a while to understand somethings. Despite being tall, Elijah is easily scared by villains who are shorter than him. He is also a skilled fighter. The mere thought of his parents dying and him being alone at a very young age was really scary for Elijah. Until he met, Fenrir, he didn't know what to do. Elijah also thought that no one knew what he was going through. After meeting Dylan and the gang, Elijah realized that he wasn't the only orphan in Columbia. In the cartoon series, Elijah lives a life of happiness and confidence instead of misery and fear. Along with Ray and the gang, Elijah strongly respects Gaspard and hates when someone opposes or claims that he's better than him. He especially doesn't like Tito making Gaspard upset with his unintentional insults. Physical Appearance Elijah is a slender and grey Great Dane with dark grey spots and a green polo shirt. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Elijah serves as a supporting character in the movie. He is seen at the talent show and roots for Gaspard and Randy. After the talent show, Gaspard bids Elijah and the gang a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. He isn't seen again until Matthew returns from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane save Prince Carlos and Woolsville. He later helps Matthew remodel his house and is last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family." The North Wooten Elijah is one of the kids who weren't abducted by the evil Professor Whiskers. He helps Matthew change the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Elijah serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Orphans Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Students Category:American characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Nephews Category:Protagonists